osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10: Shinigami Salesman From Hell!
Shinigami Salesman From Hell! (地獄の死神セールスマン!!) is the episode of Osomatsu-kun (1988). Characters Plot Staff * Screenplay- Keiji Terui * Storyboard and Production- Takashi Watanabe * Animation Director- Hiroshi Kawabata * Key Animation- Toshiharu Okada, Satoshi Saga, Shiro Kudaka * Animation Check- Hirohito Tanaka * In-Between Animation- Reiko Yamada, Masahiro Kimura, Hatsumi Wada, Studio Wombat, Dragon Pro * Art- Kenji Kato * Backgrounds- Kobayashi Production: Fumie Nuibe, Yuko Yasui, Akio Shibata, Hisayoshi Takahashi * Color Design- Kazuko Murakami * Finishing Inspection- Atsushi Yabara, Ryuji Matsuno, Toshihiro Oda * Special Effects- Masahiro Murakami * Finished Animation- Kyoto Animation, Studio Marine * Photography- Takahashi Production * Production Progress- Manabu Harada Voice Cast * Osomatsu- Yo Inoue * Iyami- Kaneta Kimotsuki * Chibita- Mayumi Tanaka * Dekapan- Toru Ohira * Dayon- Takuzo Kamiyama * Nyarome- Shigeru Chiba * Matsuzo- Tetsuo Mizutori * Matsuyo- Mari Yokoo * Shinigami Salesman- Kenichi Ogata * Hatabo, Karamatsu- Mari Mashiba * Totoko, Jyushimatsu- Naoko Matsui * Todomatsu, Ichimatsu (early lines)- Megumi Hayashibara (uncredited) * Choromatsu, Ichimatsu (later lines), Jyushimatsu (1 line)- Rica Matsumoto (uncredited) Castilian Spanish Dub * Osomatsu- Elisa Beuter * Sr. Koneho- Aleix Estadella * Chibita- Ana Maria Camps * Gallumbos- Jordi Estadella * Dayon- Rafael Turia * Miau- N/A * Matsuzo- Ramon Rocabayera * Matsuyo- Azucena Diaz * Shinigami Salesman- N/A * Hatabo Metenabo- Ana Orra * Tetoko Metoko, Ichimatsu- Carmen Ambros * Karamatsu- Julia Chalmeta * Todomatsu- Maria Rosa Guillen * Choromatsu- Pilar Morales * Jyushimatsu- N/A Gallery Trivia * As with episode 8, Ichimatsu's role is split between Hayashibara and Matsumoto; the former voicing him in scenes that lack Todomatsu's involvement or dialogue, while the latter voices him in scenes where Hayashibara was already required to be Todomatsu. There is also a brief loop where Matsumoto can be heard as Jyushimatsu, due to Matsui being required to voice Totoko soon after in the same sequence. Animation Errors * When the family is sobbing at Osomatsu's futon before Totoko comes in, the script and scene directions indicate that Karamatsu is in the middle of the trio on the viewers' left side (and crying out a line that is unvoiced in the original audio), while Jyushimatsu (covered by Matsumoto) is to his left and Todomatsu is to the right. However, after Totoko enters, the animators mimed mouth movements to the boy on the left, and there was no last-minute change in the recording session to account for this and it is not altered in the Spanish dubbing either (even if Karamatsu's previous line is now voiced as well). Thus, Karamatsu switches spots between scenes, or one could say Jyushimatsu has "transformed" into him. However, it's an unavoidable mistake and happening when you have six identical characters that aren't too distinct. Censorship in the Korean dub * Due to rules about child nudity in TV broadcasting, Osomatsu's bare butt is painted over to have underwear when Dekapan gives him an injection. External Links * Official Streaming on Crunchyroll by Discotek Media Category:Osomatsu-kun (1988) Episodes